Perfection
by baconstateofmind
Summary: It's just after Harry and Ginny's kiss in the Gryffindor Common Room, and this is my interpretation of where they went and what they did. This is my first fanfic, be kind! One-Shot, bit of fluff. Please Review!


**Perfection**

Harry helped Ginny out of the portrait hole. The castle was surprisingly quiet. He assumed most people were outside on a sunny day like this

Harry turned round to face Ginny and he was at a loss of what to say, fearing he was going to say something inappropriate. Instead, he stared at Ginny, properly taking in her appearance: her long, fiery red hair let loose down her back, her sparkling brown eyes, her pale freckly skin (Harry felt the urge to count every single freckle) and her cat-like smile. Suddenly, Ginny leaned forward and kissed him again and it was better than the last one. Harry put his hand her hair and the flowery scent was almost overpowering. He held her small frame in his arms and he could have stayed like this quite happily for at least an eternity. She pulled away after only a few moments and grinned.

"It's nice being able to do that with nobody else looking" She grinned. Harry laughed, and then was quiet again. He suddenly felt quite shy.

"Shall we go somewhere and talk?" Ginny asked. All Harry could do was nod before she turned away from him and started walking along the corridor. As they wandered through the castle, not really knowing where they were going, a war was taking place inside Harry's head: _Take her hand! _What if she pulls away? _Tell her she looks nice! _I'll muck it up! _Just hold her hand it's not that hard! _No!

As he panicked over what to do, he felt a small warm hand slip into his. Harry looked up to see her beaming and he smiled back shyly. Holding her hand felt comforting; it felt like the normal thing to do.

"So, er, how was the Quidditch match?" She looked at him, puzzled. Mentally Harry kicked himself for asking something so stupid.

"It was rather amazing, all down to me of course" Ginny replied cheekily. As she talked animatedly about the match, giving very detailed descriptions of some of the spectacular goals and saves and how she caught the snitch, Harry just watched her, and at this point he knew that this is why he liked her. She was so easy going, didn't ask questions about him all the time, liked the same things as him, she was funny, pretty, and, best of all, she didn't cry every five seconds like Cho Chang. Harry grinned to himself, then started listening to Ginny's fantastic capture of the snitch.

After listening to her encounter of the match Harry and Ginny started swapping violent and hilarious Quidditch stories and 2 minutes into the conversation all of Harry's nervous feelings were gone and the doubtful voice in him disappeared. He just did whatever he felt was right.

At this point they had reached the Entrance Hall and they carried on outside to the grounds. When they had got near the lake they saw many students outside enjoying the sun and when the couple were close enough to be seen the students started pointing and whispering to their friends but Harry didn't care.

"They clearly aren't used to seeing The Chosen One with a girlfriend" Ginny observed. She hesitated. "Wait, am I even your girlfriend?" She asked, a blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks. They had reached a quiet spot under a tree on the bank of the lake and Harry sat down, taking Ginny with him.

"Well, I really want you to be my girlfriend, I guess I have for a while now. Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry blurted out in a rush. He was almost as red as Ginny by now.

Ginny giggled and took his hands in hers. "Yes, I will" She answered with a small smile. Everything in Harry's world suddenly stood still as he took in this information. He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, making Ginny blush even more. Harry wanted to just hold her in his arms and never let go. "How long have you liked me for anyway, Harry?" Ginny asked, as she lay back against Harry's chest. He stared at her hair glinting in the sunshine, making it more vibrant than ever.

"Well I started to get to know you better last summer and I noticed you more, and I realised I liked you when me and Ron caught you and Dean kissing behind the tapestry last year and I denied my feelings for you until a few months back."

Ginny grinned mischievously. "You were jealous of me and Dean?" Harry could hear the hint of surprise in her voice.

"A little bit..." he muttered, staring out at the lake. He earned a kiss for his comment.

They sat and stared out at the lake, talking about anything and everything, and having the very occasional snog. When the sun started to set they stayed outside, and watched it disappear together and be replaced by a million twinkling stars. Harry knew that this was probably the happiest he ever has, or ever will be. So he savoured the moment, and took in everything that his senses picked up on. He wasn't going to forget this moment. From then on, whenever Harry thought of perfection he knew he would think of this, this day of complete perfection.

The End


End file.
